The Dinozzo's conspiracy
by blackphanthom
Summary: Keep your friends close.. and your enemies closer. This is a hard lesson that the team will relearn in their own flesh and blood.
1. Pain and panic

DISCLAIMERS : Nope, I still don't own them.

A/N : Did you hear that If you stay in the same place, the world sooner or later come backs to you. Some of Tony's old "friends" come to hunting in this one.

**THE DINOZZO'S CONSPIRACY**

**ACT 1**

**PAIN AND PANIC**

Anthony Dinozzo used to only sleep in psychology class, but he didn't need a PhD in the subject to know that the man standing in front of him could not be reasoned with. He also knew that he was no match for the six-foot, two-hundred-and-fifty pound rouge agent ... and his buddys. So it was with an eerie calm that he viewed the three menacing figures. Well, perhaps "calm" wasn't exactly the right word, because his heart was pounding frantically, threatening to leap right out of his chest. The proper term would be "acceptance." He couldn't run, and he sure as hell didn't stand a chance fighting, and, unless God bestowed a miracle upon him, there'd be no rescue. He swallowed, backing up against the wall as the three men, their faces etched with anger, advanced on him. So he accepted the fact that he was going to get hurt, and the best he could hope for was that whatever ended up getting hurt would eventually heal.

"You really are a stupid pretty boy," the large, dark man spat, his eyes blazing.

"We're gonna give you something to think about, Dinozzo," the taller, skinned man with the buzz cut added, his eyes glinting with anticipation. "See how goddamned sure of yourself you are when you're blubbering like a baby and calling for your mamma."

"It won't change anything, Kort" Tony told the older man, amazed at how steady his voice sounded. "All I did was tell the truth."

"Yeah, that's all you did. Now we're gonna dish out a bit of our own justice. You know what you've got coming, Dinozzo ," Simmons said. "You take it like a man and keep your mouth shut, that'll be the end of it. You don't, bad things will happen. You got that?"

"Look, man, I --"

The steel-toed boot slammed into his groin, sending bright, hot pain shooting through his body and dropping him to the ground like a sack of lead. Panic bloomed with the pain as he struggled to breathe and found he couldn't. His last thought before the beating began in earnest was a wish that he'd never leave his weapon at home for going out for a jogging this night...

Well. This is a very short intro, Please tell me waht do you think!!


	2. Truth and consequences

**THE DINOZZO'S CONSPIRACY**

**ACT 2**

**TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES**

Thanks a lot for all your wonderful reviews, that means a lot to me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Earlier that day**_

"_...DiNozzo".._

"_You are working late, pretty boy.."_

"_Simmons, what the hell can I do for you?"_

"_How about throwing yourself from the roof's building"_

"_Ha! You wish Simmons!"_

"_Just keep you pretty mouth shout, and nothing bad is going to happen...!"_

_  
"Believe me , Simmons I m not afraid"_

""_Yeah, you, maybe.. but If you don't care about your wellfare, how about your "family"...that israeli chick of yours, well, she could made a mistake , again, killing someone and end in jail or how about your "McGeek" partner, did you know that he was hacking Federal files ...and guess who ask_ _him to do it. It will be a shame if you great Jethro Gibbs lost his job, all "purple hearts" and all, I mean he just let go Mike Franks after a cold blood murder..."_

"_YOU BASTARD, listen to me you prick, if you'll going to threatened my family, I will..."_

"_Shhh! DiNozzo, chill out. All I was saying is that we are in a very dangerous line of work, see ya, pretty boy, sweet dreams"_

OoooOOooooOoO

_Two weeks earlier..._

"Okay, Im on my way," Tony said, as he hung up the phone.

Gibbs frowned, glancing at the stack of papers on his senior field agent's desk. "You got something, Dinozzo? That wasn't your dentist again?"

The young man shrugged. "Nah,madame Director wanted to see me" he said, rising from the desk and yanking his jacket off the chair. "So let's go.Boss"

Gibbs managed a small smile. "Okay,. Nothing's likely to go in a party without an invitation."

"Its all about the surprise factor, Boss," Tony grimaced as they ducked into the stairs.

OoOOOOooooOoO

"Are you asking me to lie?"

Director Jenny Shepard shook her head. "No, Agent Dinozzo, I'm not asking you to lie. I'm saying that if you're not 100 sure, just say so."

Gibbs sighed, sinking lower into the chair in Shepard's office. CIA Agent Simmons sat next to him, his eyes hot with anger and tracking the anxious movements of the young agent.

"I'll say I don't saw him set the bomb, whatever, but I won't say I don't know or that I'm not really sure if he was the one betraying the operation , he hand Londstone files to Benoit . If they asks, I have to tell the truth! Its the right thing to do."

Simmons took a slow deep breath and looked at Shepard. "Will you talk some sense into him?"

Gibbs shifted in his chair to look at his angry agent. Tony was pacing a path into the carpet next to Jenny's desk. "Look, agent Dinozzo, all we're saying is that if you _don't_ say that you _aren't_ sure... If you tell them what you _think happened_, a long time operation will probably get wasted . Those arm's dealers killed a lot of people, Tony, and they'll likely kill more if the operation get canceled. The CIA.'s never been able to pin anything on them before, and this is our chance to put them away -- at least for a little while. You don't have to lie, just take that 1 uncertainty you have and go with it."

"Obfuscate, Dinozzo," Simmons growled. "I hear you're good at that. That Benoit bastard killed my partner less than a year ago! He got off once and you're gonna set him free again! If you hadn't stumbled with his beautiful daughter, he'd probably still be out sealling weapons and drugs. You --"

"Enough!" Gibbs barked.

Tony threw his hands up in the air. "I've had it! I can't _believe_ you're telling me to lie. First Kort almost get me killed ., then you ask me to cover him --" he jabbed a finger at Simmons. "Then you, Director! I can't believe this!" "And where is Kort by the way, in some other "job", betraying some one else, you need to be careful, because next time, maybe he succeded and kill another agent. "I'll go up there and say what I know. No more. No less. I'm not lying under any circunstance, man."

He whirled around and stormed out of the office before anybody could say another word.

OooOOOooooOoO

Its was a hell of week, first he discovered who blow his cover with Benoit, then Kort's partners asked him to cover the traitor agent ass and threatening him with very bad things . The elevator made its ascent to the fourth floor with agonizing slowness. While Tony was in no great hurry to arrive there.

The young man pursed his lips angrily and glanced up at the numbers above the door. _Excuse me for telling the truth. _He watched the numbers light up as the elevator moved upward. Two_... Three... ..._ He swallowed. Fourth

The elevator languished to a halt, and the doors opened. Tony stepped out. His gaze stretched ahead, to see how many people he'd have to be dealing with. He spotted McGee at one desk,talking with Gibbs. Jackson, a large man with a buzz cut who towered a full three inches over Gibbs, stood next to the two men.

Tony's stomach churned. Jackson was Trent Kort and Simmons' current partner, and neither man would likely be all that happy with him at the moment. Simmons had been at the CIA HQ, and was probably on his way back to the NCIS building himself. If Tony was lucky, he could get in and out before the man arrived. He had no desire to find himself in a confrontation with the agent.

He entered the bullpen, and all eyes turned to greet them. Gibbs' dark gaze fell to Tony, and the old man offered a sympathetic smile. The young agent took a deep breath, forcing his own smile in reply, then looked to McGee.

"Hey, Tony. How are you?" McGee asked.

"Feel good about yourself, DiNozzo?" Jackson snarled, taking a step toward the senior agent.

Gibbs promptly stepped forward to block his path. "Back off, Jackson," the ex-gunny warned.

The larger man seemed unintimidated as he stared down at Gibbs. "Your playboy agent just ruined a long time operation. Why the hell do you let the fag tag along with you?"

"Enough!" Gibbs boomed, and the violence of the man's order caused Tony to flinch involuntarily.

"But--"

"Out, Jackson," Gibbs warned, gesturing to the hallway. "I don't want you here right now. You're not going to start anything with my agent. Got that?"

Jackson clamped his mouth shut, but turned furious eyes onto Tony. He stormed passed the younger man, and Tony had to slide quickly out of the way to avoid a collision with the angry agent.

_The present..._

Gibbs signed the report and placed it in the _out_ stack. He glanced at the clock, his lips pressed into a tight line. _Damnit, DiNozzo, where the hell are you? _The kid had been due at the HQ over an hour ago. He rolled his chair back and reached for his desk phone, intent on dialing Tony's cell number _again,_ but the phone rang just before he snatched up the receiver.

"Gibbs. NCIS." He tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk

_"Mr. Gibbs?"_

"Yes."

_"This is Nurse Jane Hephas at Bethesda. We've admitted a Mr. Anthony DiNozzo, and you're listed as his emergency contact."_

Gibb's fingers stopped their drumming, and he stiffened, almost dropping the receiver. His throat tightened, and, when he spoke, the words came out clipped and strangled. "What happened?"

_"It appears that he's been beaten. He's in serious condition, and they've had to begin emergency surgery to repair one of his lungs. He's listed you as having power of consent, so we need you to come down and fill out some paperwork."_

So, this is for now ,what do you think?


	3. Pain and memories

**THE DINOZZO'S CONSPIRACY**

**ACT 3**

**PAIN AND MEMORIES**

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_Mr. Gibbs?"_

"Yes."

_"This is Nurse Jane Hephas at Bethesda. We've admitted a Mr. Anthony DiNozzo, and you're listed as his emergency contact."_

Gibb's fingers stopped their drumming, and he stiffened, almost dropping the receiver. His throat tightened, and, when he spoke, the words came out clipped and strangled. "What happened?"

_"It appears that he's been beaten. He's in serious condition, and they've had to begin emergency surgery to repair one of his lungs. He's listed you as having power of consent, so we need you to come down and fill out some paperwork"_

_------------------------------------------------------._

"_Im on my way"_

He hung up the phone and rose slowly from his chair, his eyes settling on Tony's desk. His legs felt like Jello, but he forced them to carry him .

"What's wrong?." The mossad agent ask him.

Gibbs remained standing in the room, his back rigid. " DiNozzo's been admitted to the hospital. I'm on my way there now."

Both Ziva an McGee shot to their feet. "What happened?"

"He was beaten. He's in surgery with a torn lung. That's all I know."

"Let's go, Boss," McGee said, grabbing his jacket as he maneuvered around the desk.  
OooOOOooooOoO

Gibbs stormed up to the nurse's station. "Anthony DiNozzo! Where is he?"

Ducky frowned, glancing at his old friend before turning his attention to the stunned nurse. "Sorry, ma'am," he said, withdrawing Gibb's badge and showing it to the young brunette. "I'm Dr. Donald Mallard . This is special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We're--"

She nodded. "Yes, I know. I recognize you." She typed a few keys on the keyboard, her eyes flickering over the screen. "Mr. DiNozzo is still in surgery. I'll make sure someone comes out to speak with you as soon as possible. Please have a seat." She gestured to the rows of brown seats against the wall.

Dr. Mallard nodded, forcing a smile. "Thank you, Ma'am." He grabbed Gibb's elbow and steered the man over to a chair. "Sit, Jethro."

Wordlessly, the old agent complied, sinking into the chair. They waited only an hour before the squeak of rubber against tile signaled the arrival of a doctor. A petite woman with brown curly hair and large blue eyes walked up, and both men rose to their feet.

"You're here for Mr. DiNozzo?" she asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, Special agent DiNozzo!" He stated . "How is he?"

The woman smiled. "I'm Doctor Delman, his surgeon." She gestured to the chairs, and the two men sat back down. She took the seat next to Ducky. "Agent DiNozzo has three broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. We repaired the damage to his lung, and wrapped his ribs. He also has several torn muscles in his back and torso, not to mention a collection of cuts and bruises. He sustained a mild concussion and dislocated his right shoulder."

Gibbs closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

"Don't worry, gentlemen," the doctor continued. "It sounds bad, and, believe me, looks worse. Let me assure you, however, that agent DiNozzo is out of the woods and should make a nice recovery. He's not going to be very mobile for a few weeks, though. With his broken ribs and torn muscles, he won't be able to move for days. He'll have to stay here until we can get him home, then he's to remain in bed for at least a week."

Gibbs opened his eyes, nodding quickly. "I understand. Can I see him now?"

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. He's pretty out of it, so he probably won't even know you're there."

"That's okay." _I'll know._

OooOOOooooOoO

_God, she's right_, Gibbs realized. _He looks like shit. _He dropped into the chair, his chest tight. Tony lay motionless in the bed, a sheet draped over him and covering most of the injuries. His face, however, looked like it had been used as a soccer ball. A large bandage covered his temple, just above his left eye -- an eye that was swollen shut. His bottom lip looked two sizes too big, and a collection of cuts and bruises tarnished the rest of his face. A thick plastic breathing tube protruded from his mouth, and Gibbs listened to the steady, mechanical sound of air being pumped in and out of his dear friend's lungs. Anger flared in Gibb's chest. He had no idea who was responsible for Tony's injuries, but he sure as hell intended to find out.

The old man leaned forward, releasing a slow sigh as he rubbed his hands over his face. When he looked back at Tony, he was surprised to see one hazel eye open and staring at him. Gibbs sprang out of his seat, placing his hands on the bedrail.

"Hey, Tony. Doc says you're gonna be okay, but you'll feel like shit for a while." He forced a smile. "You have a few broken ribs, but nothing that won't heal. One of them nicked your lung, so that's why the breathing tube's there. You --" He stopped when Tony grimaced, raising his good arm and slowly moving his hand around. It took Gibbs a second to realize Tony was requesting a pen. "You want to write something?"

Tony managed a single, slow nod. Gibbs reached into his pocket and withdrew a pen and pad, two things he almost always carried with him. He handed the pen to Tony and held the pad beneath the pen.

"Here you, go, Tony," he encouraged. "But make it fast. Don't want you wearing yourself out."

Tony's eyes drifted closed even as he moved the pen over the pad. He scribbled one word, almost illegible, but Gibbs was able to make out the name. For just a moment, white hot rage consumed the him, wiping out all conscious thought as his eyes focused on that single word. _Simmons._

OoOoOoOoOOooOOOOooo

_Speak of the Devil, and the Devil appears. _Jethro Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes. He had barely returned to the waiting room when he spotted Agent Simmons and his partner saunter into the waiting room. Jenny Shepard sat in one of the hard chairs, but she rose to greet the two CIA agents.

"Son of a bitch," Gibbs muttered, and, before he realized it, he was flying down the hall toward the new arrivals.

Shepard saw him coming, and apparently realized Gibb's intent, because she shifted in front of the two men and faced the approaching agent. The Director missed the look of fear that crossed the two men's faces, but Gibbs did not.

"Agent Gibbs! Hold it!"

Gibbs slid to a halt, his eyes daggers as they pinned Simmons. "Director, Ma'am," he began, automatically assuming a military stance, his voice rigid, "Agent DiNozzo informed me that agent Simmons is responsible for the attack."

"What?!" Simmons stepped back, doing a good job of feigning surprise. "That's absurd! The little bastard's just --"

"Cut the crap, Simmons," Gibbs barked.

He knew Simmons had shown up to check on his handiwork and to find out if Tony had regained consciousness. He just couldn't believe the arrogance of the man. _He's probably surprised, too. Probably threatened Tony and figured the kid would never rat him out._

"I didn't touch him," Simmons protested. "Jackson here will vouch for me. I've been with him all day."

Jackson nodded just as Shepard turned to look at the two men. "Yes, Director, Ma'am. It's true. He was with me all day."

Shepard did not look impressed. "I'm sure." She looked back to Gibbs. "Agent DiNozzo positively identified agent Simmons?"

Gibbs nodded, his eyes hooded. "Yes, Ma'am He couldn't talk, but he wrote Simmons' name down on a piece of paper." He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew the folded sheet, handing it to the Director.

"Did he in any way indicate that he was accusing Simmons," Shepard asked, glancing at the scribbled name.

Gibbs struggled to maintain control, feeling the slow rage rise in his chest. "Ma'am, he's too out of it to do or say much of anything. Writing that name took all his energy. What the hell else do you think it means?"

Gibbs' face flashed with anger. "Watch it, Agent Gibbs ," she warned. She turned back to the two CIA Agents. "Okay, Simmons, Jackson. I want you both to return to the HQ. I'll be calling your Director and recommending you two be placed on paid leave until DiNozzo's coherent enough to make a formal statement. Understood?"

Simmons nodded, but he looked on the verge of taking a swing at someone. "Yes, Ma'am," he snapped. "We're leaving." He threw an angry glare at Gibbs as he and Jackson headed out.

Gibbs watched the two men walk through the front doors, then looked back at Shepard. "I'm standing guard on DiNozzo until those two are in custody, Director."

Jenny Shepard sighed, raising one hand to rub her temple. "I think that's a good idea, Jethro, but I'll be assigning shifts between you, Ziva, and McGee."

Gibbs shook his head. "Director, I --"

"Don't argue, Gibbs." Shepard ordered, but her voice sounded flat, deflated. "Right now I just haven't got the energy." Her expression softened, and she took a deep breath. "So how is Tony"

"He looks pretty bad, Jenny."

Jenny Shepard nodded sadly. "This whole situation has gotten pretty bad."

Gibbs clenched his jaw. "We're the only ones to blame for that, Director. You know DiNozzo did the right thing. I may not like it. You may not like it. I sure as hell know that Simmons and Jackson don't like it, but the truth is that there's no one to blame for this situation but me. I'm the one who let him down, again". It's my fault. All DiNozzo did is what he was trained for and tell the truth, and I think it's pretty damn unfair the way we've been treating him, Director."

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, I know. I don't blame Tony."

"With all due respect, Director, you've been acting like you do. So have I. I was pissed, and I let it spill over onto him. I didn't take the time to tell him that it wasn't _him_ I was mad at." His throat tightened, and he looked away quickly, struggling for control. "Some partner I turned out to be. I let him down, I didn't see the danger, and now he's paid the price -- again."

Jenny placed a reassuring hand on the Agent's shoulder. "I think we're both to blame here, but don't go beating yourself up more than necessary, Jethro. Yeah, we've both been pretty shitty to the poor Tony lately. We've both been under a lot of stress . I laid in a little hard on Tony. I wasn't telling him to lie, but I was encouraging him to be less than completely truthful...".

"I'm damn proud of him. Jen" Gibbs interrupted," That he stuck to his guns and did what he thought was right"

" Sure,you are" The complete operation blow off. It doesn't make me happy, but I had no right to lay that on Tony. It wasn't his fault, and I knew it wasn't his fault. He was just the easiest scapegoat for some reason."

Gibbs nodded. "Let's wait until he's feeling a bit better to apologize, Director." He managed a small smile. "I wouldn't want to send him into shock by having us both apologize to him at the same time."

Shepard chuckled. "Good thinking." He grabbed Gibb's elbow and steered the agent back toward the hall. "Why don't you and Ducky go check up on him, and I'll tell the staff you've been assigned as protection?"

Gibbs's smile grew a little wider. "Good."

Dr. Mallard thought he'd prepared himself, but the moment he caught sight of the young man in the hospital bed his gut twisted and his stomach threatened to expel the remnants of the breakfast it had ingested hours ago. _Dear Lord. _He glanced anxiously at Gibbs, gaining a new appreciation for why Jethro had gone after Simmons with such rage earlier. Hell, if he'd seen Tony before finding out about Simmons, he'd likely have gone after the guy himself.

His legs suddenly felt weak, but he forced them to carry him the few feet necessary to reach the chair next to the bed. He sank down in the seat, grabbing the bedrail with one hand.

"Poor kid," he muttered.

Gibbs looked down at the old doctor, his eyes hooded. "What I'm really having a hard time with, here, Duck, is the fact that two of our own agents did this to him."

Shepard comes in that moment into Tony's room , wincing inwardly at the vengeful strain in his agent's voice. "I know, Jethro. They'll be dealt with. I promise."

"Suspension won't cut it, Director."

Jenny took a deep breath, quelling the frustration and anger that threatened to bubble to the surface. "Careful, Jethro. I know how you feel right now, but don't start telling me how to do my job. I don't decide what ultimately happens to them. You know that."

Gibbs nodded once, sharply. "I know, Ma'am. "

The Director sighed, deciding to let the matter drop. Gibbs was putting on his military act, which meant he was trying to keep a rein on his emotions. Jenny figured it was best just to leave the man alone for the time being.

She rose from her chair, her gaze lingering on the battered young man in the hospital bed. "I'll call Director Parker and let him know about Simmons and Jackson. You stay here and keep an eye on Tony. Okay?,"

Another curt nod. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Unfortunely, I need to come back to my lab, call me if our young boy or you needed anything" The good old doctor knows enough his friend to know that he wants some time alone with his surrogate son, just for reconect..

"Sure, Ducky" Gibbs answered absently

OoooOooooOooooOooooOOO

The pain dragged him to awareness, filling his chest, radiating down his arm, and wrapping itself around his back and torso. His tongue felt like glue, and he tried to swallow, but something painfully hard filled his throat, preventing the motion.

He tried to move his right arm toward his throat, but found he couldn't, and even his minuscule attempt sent shards of pain into his shoulder. The combination of pain and immobility, along with the unnerving mass in his throat, caused him to panic, sending his heartrate skyrocketing. Through a fog of consciousness, he registered a frantic beeping sound, and, a moment later, a familiar voice.

"DiNozzo?" A warm pressure touched his forehead. "Take it easy, Tony. You're in a hospital."

Gibb's voice brought coherency to his murky thoughts and eased the clutch of fear in his chest. _Boss_ With a monumental act of will, he lifted eyelids of lead. The blurred image of his boss swam into imperfect focus. A smile touched Gibbs's lips, but worry shadowed his eyes.

"I don't know if you remember what happened," Gibbs continued, "but you were beaten up. Doc says you're going to be fine. I rang the buzzer, so someone should be here soon. Maybe we can get them to take that tube out of your throat, okay?"

Tony flinched inwardly at the sudden resurgence of memory Gibb's explanation evoked. _Jackson. Simmons. _He didn't remember when, exactly, he'd lost consciousness, but he thought he remembered most of the attack. He certainly remembered the pain. He closed his eyes. _At least it's over now. It's over, and I made it through, and Gibbs says I'm going to be okay. But I don't feel okay. And why can't I move? _A dark sense of dread pressed down on him, and he tried an experimental twitch of his toes, but he wasn't sure if he succeeded in his attempt. He could barely feel his feet. The panic resurfaced, echoed by the heartmonitor, and he tried to bend one knee, but a sharp slice of pain shot up his back and robbed him of breath, bringing instant tears to his eyes. Nauseating dizziness washed over him, and, for a horrifying moment, he thought he would throw up the bile in his stomach; but, he fought back the surge of sickness, knowing that the tube in his throat would make the regurgitation hell.

The hand stroked his forehead. "Take it easy, Tony. Don't try to move."

_Now you tell me,_ Tony groaned inwardly.

"Agent Gibbs?" a woman's voice inquired. "You buzzed?"

"Agent DiNozzo's awake. Can you get a doctor and take out this tube?"

"I'll call the Doctor immediately."

"Thank you."

Tony blinked, trying to get Gibbs's face to shift into focus. He needed the anchor the image would give him. While he definitely wanted the tube out, he was _not_ looking forward to it _coming_ out. He'd experienced that particular sensation one too many times already, and it had never been pleasant.

The doctor arrived much too soon for Tony's taste. He hated the feeling of helplessness that washed over him as the doctor checked him over. A small light pierced his left cornea, then his right, as the doctor conducted his quick examination.

"We'll be taking that tube out now, Agent DiNozzo," the Doctor droned, his voice flat. "Just relax."

Tony forced his eyes to focus on the Doctor. The man looked to be in his sixties, and had grey hair and a goatee. Dull green eyes hid behind thick glasses, and a prominent nose jutted out from his face. The physician grabbed his stethoscope and placed the cold metal on Tony's chest, avoiding the electrodes attached to the heartmonitor.Tony laid still as the man conducted his investigation. He couldn't have moved even if he'd wanted to, and it was that fact that gave rise to the feeling of helplessness that made him cringe inwardly. It was maddening to be a prisoner in one's own body, unable to raise even an arm in defense.

He couldn't ever remember feeling such unease before meeting Gibbs, but then, he'd never had so many serious hospital visits until he'd met up with the old agent...

"Okay, sounds good. I'm going to take the tube out now. I want you to relax, and I'm just going to slide it out."

_Relax. Right. Easy for you to say, Doc. Ever had one of these things shoved down YOUR throat?_

The Doctor grabbed the tube, and Tony felt the hard plastic lurch upward in his throat. He gagged, the bile threatening to spill over into his mouth. A second later, the tube was out, and he was almost sure it had taken his esophagus with it.

"There, all done," The Doctor reassured him. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Tony closed his eyes and sank deeper into his pillow. _Yeah, right. Just take your torture devices and leave me alone. _He really was beginning to hate hospitals. Granted, he owed his life to them several times over, but he'd had his fill of white rooms, bedpans, orderlies, drugs, and needles.

"You okay, DiNozzo?"

Tony cracked his eyelids open, gazing at his boss through a blur of lashes. _Why is it everyone insists on asking me questions when they know I can't answer them?_ He couldn't talk when the tube had been in his throat, and he sure as hell couldn't talk now. His throat felt raw, on fire. He really wanted some water, but he had no way to convey that request.

"Water?" Gibbs asked.

Tony blinked, almost managing a smile. _Becoming psychic, boss? _He forced a shallow nod, but the motion required more effort than he expected, as if his head had grown three sizes too big.

"Coming right up."

"Just a couple of sips for now," the Doctor warned. "I'll have the nurse bring a glass of water and some ice chips." He turned on his heels and hurried out of the room.

Gibbs sank into the chair next to the bed. "Do you remember what happened, Tony?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Its all for today. Did you like it?


	4. Welcome back!

DISCLAIMERS : Nope, I still don't own them.

A/N : Did you hear that If you stay in the same place, the world sooner or later come backs to you. Some of Tony's old "friends" come to hunting him in this one.

_Im so sorry for the delay, but as usual life caught me out off guard._

**THE DINOZZO'S CONSPIRACY**

**ACT FOUR**

**WELCOME BACK**

Tony responded with a tired nod. His eyelids hung low, heavy, and he fought against the firm tug of sleep.

"Simmons and Jackson did this to you?" Gibbs confirmed.

Tony forced another small nod, his eyelids falling another notch.

"They're on leave right now, pending your formal statement."

A petite nurse with short brown hair and dark, round eyes entered carrying two small cups. She smiled at Gibbs as she walked up to the bed. "Water and ice chips," she announced. The cup in her right hand spouted a small straw. She set the container of ice chips on the table and placed the straw in the other cup against DiNozzo's lips. "Here you go. Easy sips."

Tony had no trouble following her orders. All he could manage was one very small sip, and even that attempt left him hurting and breathless. Although he had little trouble breathing through his nose, sucking in air through his mouth proved much more painful.

He closed his eyes, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"You okay, Tony?"

_Uh-uh. _He was most definitely _not_ okay. He didn't have the chance to reply, however, because the thick fog of sleep enveloped him.

oOoOoOoOoooooOooOoOoooOooOo  
_Two days later..._

Jenny glanced at Gibbs as he pressed the _stop_ button on the recorder. He dropped the small device in his jacket pocket. "That should do it, DiNozzo," he said, his voice tight. His eyes softened as his gaze lingered on the battered young man.

"I'm sorry this happened, Tony, and that it was two of our own men." said the NCIS former Director

Tony stifled a yawn. He still had quite a lot of drugs in his system, but the pain persisted, albeit at a dull ache. His chest, back, and shoulder hurt the most, which pretty much meant that his whole body hurt.

"Well, I'll leave you to get some sleep," the slim woman said. "Don't you worry about Jackson and Simmons. They're going to be dealt with. Once you're feeling better, we'll need you to testify in front of CIA, but that can wait. The Director.'s considering criminal charges, as well."

Tony nodded somberly, shifting a bit in his bed to try to ease the pain in his back. His legs were elevated by a thick pillow, but it did very little to relieve the discomfort. "Great," he muttered. Truthfully, he wasn't feeling all that ecstatic about the situation.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

The young man shrugged his good shoulder. "This whole thing started with my testimony setting an agent for betray, and it's gonna end with me putting two more agents in jail. I'm sure that'll go over _real_ well with the rest of the guys of the CIA

"I didn't say they'd be going to jail. That's for the Director. to decide, if he presses charges, then a judge and jury," Jenny replied. "Besides, they did this to you, DiNozzo. Remember? They dug their own graves. And as for the guys at the CIA, there's a line of them wanting to take pieces out of Jackson and Simmons."

Tony raised his eyebrows, managing a small smile. "Really? How long of a line?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Very long, kid. Huge." His smile faded and he glanced at Jenny. "Um... There is one more thing,isn't it, Director" Gibbs almost spat the last word

"Yeah?" Tony prompted, his voice low and fogged with the effects of the medication.

"Well, I..." Shepard shifted on his feet. "I owe you an apology, Agent DiNozzo. I had no right to come down on you like I did. You did the right thing. You told the truth. We had no right to ask you to perjure yourself." One side of his mouth turned upward. "And you stood up to me, the CIA., and everyone else. That takes guts." She glanced at Gibbs. "Is that enough?."

"Not at all," Gibbs replied. " For our own sake, DiNozzo's just stubborn, that's all." His eyes twinkled, and he glanced at the young man.

Tony stared at the two ex-partners, half-wondering if he was experiencing a drug-induced hallucination. "Thanks, Director. That means a lot to me." He looked at Gibbs, not willing to let his boss off _quite_ that easily, even if Gibbs hadn't outright told him to lie. "So, what are you saying, Boss? Are you saying you agree with Jenny's apology, or are you making one of your own."

Shepard barely managed to stifle a chuckle, opening the room's door.

The light in Gibb's eyes faded, and he glared at the Director before turning his gaze back to Tony. He took a deep breath, his shoulders sagging a fraction. "You know what I think about apologizes, Tony. But between friends... You did the right thing. I messed up."

Tony nodded, struggling to suppress a smile. "It's okay, Boss. . Really. I've gotten used to it by now, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled.

"Come on, Boss. I mean, do I need to start keeping a written list of all the times I've been right "

"Oh really? It'd be a short list," Gibbs insisted.

"You think?. Let's see, there was the very first time I met you. I was right, Boss, you didn't want to listen to me, and then there was the --"Tony's rambling was interrupted for a hard slap in the head, courtesy of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Okay, DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted. "We get it. We'll listen to you more from now on. Happy?"

Tony grinned. "Can I get that in writing?"

oOoOoOoooooOOooOoOoOoOOooOoOo  
_Ten days later..._

Tony stepped off the elevator, glancing at Gibbs as the two of them headed toward the bullpen. The older man caught the look and sighed.

"Will you relax, DiNozzo? I wonder about you. You've worked here five years."

Tony swallowed and shrugged. "I know. But agents are tight. I'm not worried about Ziva, McGee, Abby, or any of our friends, but this turns in a very big and ugly case , Trent Kort is God know where and Jackson and Simmons had a lot of friends."

"Yeah, well, that was before they decided to use you as a punching bag. CIA don't exactly approve of other agent beating up on NCIS agent partner of ex-covert ops, special forces agent."

Tony narrowed his gaze. "Tell me you didn't give any of your infamous 'speeches.' Please, Boss."

Gibbs cracked a smile as he pushed Tony gently through the HQ. "Not at all, DiNozzo. That wouldn't be cool, right?"

"Right," Tony grumbled, just before being surrounded by a swarm of bodies.

"TONY; TONY!" Abby hugged him . "Welcome back."

"Easy, Abby," Ducky admonished. "Don't tackle the kid."

Abby's face suddenly melted with worry. "Oh, sorry, Tony. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Tony chuckled. "No, Abbs. I'm all healed. Thanks."

"All right, people! Back to work," a deep voice boomed.

Tony looked past Ducky to see Gibbs, grinning at him. "Welcome back, DiNozzo."

Tony smiled, ducking his head. "Thanks, Boss."

**The End **

Ookay! This is the final word in this one, but we don't see yet the real reaction of Gibbs and Tony after what happened ,... and Kort is still out there. So I was planning for a sequel, what do you think?

Thanks for stick with this silly story and please , let me know what do you think. ILY:


End file.
